Forcing Hermione
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Ginny forces Hermione into sex. WARNING - Sexual content and rape. Requested by a friend.


Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she'd been working out recently and her body looked gorgeous. Her plump boobs were encased in a black lacy bra that you could see her nipples through and her ass was accentuated by a matching thong. Turning around Hermione smiled feeling sexy as the thong slipped up her crack making it appear that she was wearing no underwear. Hermione loved to feel sexy especially recently and smirked as she put on her clothes knowing none of the Weasley's would ever guess. Her outfit was a short skirt and a black vest, she slipped a cardigan on to battle the chill as she headed downstairs. It was quiet. Too quiet. Hermione headed into the kitchen seeing a note on the table.

 _Hermione,_

 _Sorry to leave you but we had to go help George and Fred over at the joke shop. Ginny should be back soon, she's just popped to get some milk. You two can have a nice girls morning._

 _Mrs Weasley_

Hermione felt a bit put out not really knowing what to do with herself. Looking around she decided to help Molly by doing some cleaning. Hermione conjured up some cleaning products happy to do it the muggle way. It took hours but finally she looked round. Everything seemed to be sparkly until her eyes lighted on a small patch of a cupboard she missed. Bending down Hermione began scrubbing away.

Ginny walked in shocked. Right in front of her was Hermione's ass, clad only in a small thong. Arousal pooled in her pussy. Ginny had come out a couple of years ago and had wanted the book worm since then. Now was her chance. Slipping quietly in Ginny ran her finger up Hermione's ass. Hermione snapped up shock and confusion filling her features as she realised Ginny had just touched her intimately.

'Ginny?'

'I've wanted you for ages and now here you are teasing me. I'm going to have you Hermione.'

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm apparating them into her room before casting locking charms and silencing charms. Hermione was still stood confused when she realised Ginny had trapped her in the room.

'Gin what's going on?'

Ginny ignored the question slamming her lips against the brunettes. Hermione stilled and Ginny's hands tangled in her hair pulling her face in so she couldn't move back. She tried to call Ginny's name but the minute her mouth opened Ginny stuck her tongue between her lips to play with hers. Ginny pushed Hermione onto the bed quickly casting a restraint charm, tying Hermione to the bed.

'Ginny stop I don't want this.'

'That's not true Hermione I know exactly what you want.'

A quick twist of Ginny's wand and Hermione was naked bar the thong and bra.

'Naughty girl Mione. See you do want me otherwise why would you have got so dressed up?'

Hermione tried to speak but no sound came out. Her eyes looked panicked as she stared at the red head sat between her legs. Hermione realised Ginny had cast a spell to disable her voice. Hermione tried to squirm away as she watched Ginny spell her bra away and soon her nipple was in Ginny's mouth. Hermione couldn't help it she was becoming aroused, it was just her body's response to being teased. Her nipples were so sensitive and shame filled Hermione as a moan came from her throat. Hermione tensed trying to speak, the moan had been out loud and she'd heard it but now she couldn't speak. Hermione looked down at Ginny questioningly.

'It only allows you to moan and beg but not anything else.'

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as her best friend's mouth moved from her boobs back to her mouth. Whilst Ginny kissed Hermione she removed her thong. She felt Hermione still beneath her and knew she would be thrashing against the ties but Ginny couldn't see it all she saw was a tied up Hermione all ready for her to play with.

'I think it's my turn to be pleasured now seeing everything I've done for you.'

Ginny moved up Hermione's body before squatting over her friend's face. Ginny felt the arousal dripping from her pussy, she'd never been so aroused before. Hermione looked up terrified and Ginny groaned as she sunk onto Hermione's face. Ginny growled as Hermione kept her mouth closed. Leaning down she held Hermione's nose shut until she had to breath through her mouth.

'If you don't behave Hermione, I'll have to hold use a metal frame to hold your mouth open.'

Hermione got to work then and Ginny moaned.

'Oh yes Hermione, who's a good girl?'

Hermione's tongue traced her friend's pussy and it was sweeter than she'd expected. Ginny started gyrating against her face and Hermione struggled to breathe. A few minutes later she heard Ginny scream as she reached climax. Hermione just lay there as Ginny moved off her face. Ginny smiled as she looked at Hermione, her face covered in her orgasm. Hermione felt a wave of relief, maybe Ginny would be satisfied now and she could leave. Her eyes snapped down to Ginny as she felt Ginny's fingers teasing her slit. Hermione closed her eyes feeling herself get wet, she tried to imagine that it was Charlie doing this to her but that ended as Ginny spelled her eyes opened making her watch Ginny, her best friend, rape her. Ginny slipped her fingers into Hermione's pussy groaning at the feeling of the wetness surrounding her.

'See you are wet for me Mione, I knew you wanted me.'

Hermione couldn't help moaning as Ginny sped up the pace.

'I'm going to make you cum for me Mione.'

Hermione tried to say no but the spell stopped her. She tried pulling at the chains but she knew they wouldn't give. Hermione's eyes filled with tears that slowly slipped down her face as Ginny's mouth licked at her pussy. She just wanted it to stop. A moan left her lips as Ginny played with her clit, sucking it as her fingers fucked Hermione hard. Hermione could feel herself getting closer. She hated herself how could she cum like this, it was rape but she couldn't help that Ginny knew how to make it feel good. Ginny watched Hermione knowing it wouldn't be long, two more thrusts and a hard suck on her clit and Hermione came, squirting her cum over Ginny's face. Hermione moaned as she came. Her arousal dimmed and Hermione sat there tears streaming down her face staring at the woman she used to call her best friend.


End file.
